shikikirafandomcom-20200214-history
Student Council (Issei Institute)
At Issei Institute there are three separate Student Councils, one for each school division. In the high school division there is a sub-branch of the Student Council known as the Student Directors. The only way to become a member of the Student Council in the Senior High division is to also be a member of the Student Directors. Uniform All council members, no matter the school division, wear a gold sun shaped pin with the kanji for leading spirit (主脳者) inscribed into it. The pin must be visible to all on one of the following places shirt collar, tie, blazer, or vest. The pin is not to be clipped anywhere above the school crest. Elementary *Souta (Student Council President) *Dai (Student Council Vice-President) *Suzuna (Student Council Treasurer) *Shion (Student Council Secretary) *Kaede (Student Council Historian) Junior High *Kai (Student Council President) year *Kohaku (Student Council Vice-President) year *Asagi (Student Council Social) year *Shiori (Student Council Secretary) year *Akago (Student Council Treasurer) year *Koume (Student Council Historian) year Duties The members of the Junior Council have the responsibility of working together with the other Junior High Student Councils from Issei's international sister schools to and organizing events. *Summer Solstice Festival *Autumn Field Trip *Winter Solstice Gala. Senior High Generally the members of the Student Council are chosen from a pool of students selected during their early years of Junior High. The chosen pool of students are then put through harsh training to become Jacks of all trades. *Sesshomaru Taisho (Student Council President) year *Kagome Higurashi (Student Council Vice-President) year *Naraku Akuryu (Student Council Secretary) year *Hitomiko (Student Council Historian) year *Renkotsu Shichinintai (Student Council Treasurer) year *Suikotsu Shichinintai (Student Council Social) year *Kaguya Hisakata (Student Representative) year *Miroku Bossan (Student Council Representative) year *Kikyo Higurashi (Student Council Representative) year *Sango Kyokan (Student Council Representative) year *Bankotsu Shichinintai (Student Council Representative) year *Shippo Tejina (Student Council Historian) year *Jinenji (Student Council Representative) year Duties The Senior High Council has the job of organizing many of Issei's school events and working together with Issei's Student Directors, Issei's Junior and Elementary Student Councils, and the other Senior Councils of Issei's international sister schools. *Balancing Department Budgets *Spring Festival *Athletics Tournaments *Martial Arts Tournaments *Summer Field Trip *Sports Festival *Cultural Festival *Winter Debutante *Graduation Ceremony *Graduation Party 'President' The President is responsible for insuring all plans go as planned, and the top enforcer of the school laws, right under the school faculty. 'Vice President' The Vice President 'Treasurer' 'Historian' The Historian is in charge of organizing and filing documents, but their main job is ensuring past mistakes are not The Historian is also in charge of making sure all individual sports are acting as they are suppose to, and ensures all required equipment are provided. Compensation Student Council members in the Senior High Division put in more work hours than the two younger divisions. The Senior Council work together with the other Student Directors to efficiently decide the different budgets that are to be allocated to the different departments. Not only that, but the Senior Council and sometimes the Junior Council will work together with the Councils of Issei's sister schools to bring peace to conflicts or to organize international events. As a result this also consumes a rather large amount of their time. As compensation and reward for their hard work, the members of the Senior Council receive a Associate's Degree in International Relations; but this is only if they have been on the council for a minimum of two years. Students who have been a member of the Student Council for four years or more, including time on the Junior Council and being a Council Rep for the Senior Council, will receive a Bachelor's Degree instead. Student Council Representatives Student Council Representatives, or Council Reps as the students liked to call them, are students who have shown great leading potential, and in most cases soon-to-be new Student Directors in the Senior High Division. They exist in both the Junior High and Senior High divisions, but not in the Elementary division. There are typically at least three Council Reps for each grade level, usually only one or two per grade in the Junior Council. Duties Council Reps report back to the Student Councils to tell them how the students respond to new rules being added, voided rules, or disciplinary punishments. Category:Issei Institute Category:The Duel Champion's Daughter